my_time_at_portiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ehe
Nachdem der Spieler sein Haus bei A&G Bau auf Level zwei ausgebaut und ein Zwei-Personen-Bett besitzt, kann er einem Charakter mithilfe eines Eherings einen Antrag machen. Dies geht nicht während einer Verabredung. Nach der Hochzeit wird der Charakter zum Ehepartner des Spielers, was neue soziale Interaktionen freischaltet sowie besondere Beziehungsvorteile. Zudem wird der Ehepartner mit im Haus des Spielers leben. Während es dem Spieler möglich ist, mit mehreren Charakteren eine romantische Beziehung einzugehen, so kann er nur einen Charakter heiraten. Hat der Spieler mehrere feste Freunde / feste Freundinnen und heiratet jemanden, wird die Beziehung zwischen den anderen Charakteren auf 0 bis 3 Herzen zurückgehen, falls der Spieler ihnen den welken Ast gegeben hat. schläft auf einem Stuhl anstatt im Bett]] Nach der Heirat wird der Charakter mit dem Spieler zusammen in der Werkstatt leben und ein Bett mit ihm teilen. Hat man dem Ehepartner das Bett nicht zugeteilt, wird er stattdessen auf einer Couch oder einem Stuhl schlafen. Die Möglichkeit, Kinder zu bekommen sowie das Erfüllen bestimmter Missionen und Freischalten von entsprechenden Beziehungsvorteilen wird nur durch eine Heirat möglich. Ebenso kann man nur durch eine Heirat an bestimmte Items sowie Rezepte kommen. Antrag Der Spieler kann seinem festen Freund oder seiner festen Freundin einen Antrag machen, nachdem sie den Status "Geliebter" (8 bis 9 Herzen) erreicht haben, indem der Spieler ihm den Ehering schenkt. Die Heirat wird am nächsten Morgen stattfinden, wenn der Antrag akzeptiert wurde. Gust, Mint und Petra sind die einzigen Charaktere, die von sich aus einen Antrag machen können. Manche Charaktere haben spezielle Missionen, die der Spieler erst erfüllen muss, bevor er sie heiraten kann. Wedding Der Kirchenladen verkauft passende Kleidung für die Hochzeit (Elegante Kleidung - Kopfbedeckung, Elegante Kleidung, und Elegante Kleidung Unterteil), die jedoch nicht notwendig für die Hochzeit sind. thumb|left|Hochzeitszeremonie mit [[Mint]] Die Hochzeit wird am nächsten Tag nach dem Antrag stattfinden. Will der Spieler eine bestimmte Kleidung tragen, so muss er diese am Tag zuvor anziehen, bevor er ins Bett geht, da die Zeremonie sofort nach dem Aufstehen beginnt. Wie bei anderen Festen wird keiner der NPCs spezielle Kleidung während der Hochzeit tragen. Bei der Hochzeit werden alle Charaktere erscheinen, mit denen der Spieler das Beziehungslevel eines "Freundes" erreicht hat. Die Hochzeit wird mit einer speziellen Cutscene gespeichert, welche der Spieler im Fotoalbum wieder ansehen kann. Das erlaubt ihm, die Hochzeitsfoto erneut in seiner Wunschkleidung aufzunehmen. Ehevorteile :Für alle Beziehungsvorteile der Charaktere, besuche Beziehungslevel. Manche Charaktere geben schlicht und ergreifend nur Geschenke, während andere auch in der Werkstatt helfen werden, dem Spieler Vorteile in ihrem Laden geben, ihm Gols senden oder aber andere Vorteile bringen. Mögliche Ehepartnerinnen ;Ehefrau + Mögliche Ehepartner ;Ehemann + Items :Für Items, die mit Kindern verbunden sind, besuche Babyitems. Exklusive Items Bestimmte Items oder ihre Rezepte sind exklusiv erhältlich während romantischer Missionen, und manche erhält man nur, wenn der Spieler mit einem speziellen Charakter verheiratet ist. Folgende sind solche Items, die man entweder kauft, geschenkt bekommt oder selbst herstellen muss. * Aadits Geschenk * Gingers Tagebuch * Gemälde: Gusts Landschaft * Schweinchenmarke (Nur durch Heirat mit Gust erhältlich) * Schweinchenbett (Nur durch Heirat mit Gust erhältlich) * Kürbisraum * Sonnencreme Möbel für Ehepartner Bestimmte Möbel sind zur gemeinsamen Nutzung mit dem Ehepartner gestaltet. Diese Möbel geben dem Spieler einen Buff, wenn er sie alleine oder mit seinem Ehepartner nutzt. Alle unten aufgelisteten können nur im Garten platziert und nicht mit Pigmenten eingefärbt werden. Die Möbel können erst benutzt werden, wenn der Spieler verheiratet ist, auch wenn er sie schon davor kaufen und aufstellen kann. Hochzeitsmöbel Es gibt einige Möbel, die mit der Hochzeit verbunden werden, auch wenn sie keinen direkten Effekt auf die Hochzeit oder die Ehe haben und lediglich als Dekoration benutzt werden. Keines der Möbelstücke kann mit Pigmenten eingefärbt werden. Kinder Nachdem man die Voraussetzungen erfüllt hat, kann das Paar ein Baby bekommen oder durch die Kirche des Lichts adoptieren. Der Spieler ist nicht gezwungen, Kinder zu bekommen, und wird immer die Wahl haben. Die "Ich werde darüber nachdenken"-Antwort kann immer als ein "Nein" interpretiert werden, was dem Spieler die Möglichkeit gibt, sich gegen ein Kind zu entscheiden, auch wenn der Ehepartner in der Zukunft weiter fragen wird. Kinder von einer Schwangerschaft werden einen Hautton zwischen dem des Spielers und seines Ehepartners haben und die Haarfarbe zufällig von den Eltern übernehmen. Kinder von einer Adoption bekommen ein zufälliges Aussehen, was auch dazu führen kann, dass sie unnatürlich große Lippen oder Augenbrauen bekommen, vollständig schwarze Augen oder eine unnatürliche Hautfarbe, wie zum Beispiel grün. Ist der Spieler derjenige, der schwanger wird, bekommt er -30% seiner maximalen Ausdauer und -30% Verteidigung während der Schwangerschaft. Kinder werden nicht groß werden und immer Babys bleiben, wobei sie eine Wachstumsphase durchlaufen, was ihnen ein wenig Haar verpasst. Kinder sind jeden Tag auf den Spieler angewiesen, was Nahrung und Spielzeug betrifft. Werden sie vernachlässigt, kostet das Beziehungspunkte. Hat man sich einmal für Kinder entschieden, wird man sie auch nicht mehr los. Missionen nach der Heirat Several side quests become available upon marriage, and will trigger periodically throughout the year. While some may be unique to specific people, others are shared between all candidates. Einige Nebenmissionen ;Familienpicknick :Nimm dein Kind und triff dich mit deinem Ehepartner auf der Bernsteininsel. ;Spazieren gehen :Gehe mit deinem Partner zum markierten Areal in der Wüste. ;Geburtstag des Ehepartners :Heute ist der Geburtstag deines Ehepartners. Bereite ein Geschenk vor, um deinen Ehepartner zu überraschen. ;Geburtstagsparty des Ehepartners :Lade Freunde zur Geburtstagsfeier deines Ehepartners ein. Scheidung Wenn der Spieler sich scheiden lassen möchte, kann er seinem Ehepartner einen zerbrochenen Spiegel geben. Nach der Scheidung wird der Ex-Ehepartner mit seinem Beziehungslevel stark nach unten sinken, während andere in seinem Beziehungsgeflecht um die 20 bis 25 Minuspunkte bekommen. Bestimmte Charaktere werden dem Spieler nach der Scheidung vergeben und "Bekannter" bleiben (zwei bis drei Herzen), während andere mit gebrochenem Herzen zurückbleiben und "Fremder" (0 Herzen) bleiben. Der Spieler kann den Charakter, von dem er sich hat scheiden lassen, erneut heiraten. Nach einer gewissen Anzahl von Herzen, kann er dem Charakter einen Antrag machen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Charakter den Antrag annimmt, ist dabei genau so hoch wie bei einem "normalen" Antrag. Dennoch können manche Romantik-Missionen nur einmal ausgelöst werden. Trivia *Der Klavierspieler auf den Hochzeiten ist Nora in ihrer alten Version. Dies wurde eingeführt, nachdem Nora ebenfalls ein heiratsfähiger Charakter wurde, um so zu verhindern, dass sie auf ihrer eigenen Hochzeit als Klavierspieler auftaucht. Spoilers